The Barn Revisited
by The Mighty Jagrofess
Summary: Rick and Shane investigate a disturbance in the barn, what they find there will surprise them.


_Author's Note: The following story was a response to a challenge by a friend that the three people involved could not be a logical pairing. I then took that challenge upon me. This is the result. Yes, I understand the pairing is weird. That is the point._

Shane surveyed the farm. He was getting restless. While it was nice to not worry about the constant threat of walkers, it was boring. He had gotten so used to the thrill that came with his life being on the line constantly. The excitement that comes from running from a dozen walkers that are set on not only killing you, but killing you very violently. Shane remembered the incident with Otis at the school. He remembered the feeling he felt when he shot the man. He knew that what he had done was wrong. He KILLED a man. He knew that Otis would had died regardless, he knew that Carl may not even be alive had Shane not sacrificed Carl that night. He knew that he SHOULD feel guilt. That is not what he felt however. Shane wanted to feel that excitement, that heat in his hand as he shot the gun. He wanted to kill again. Not just killing a walker, but an actual human being. He wanted to hold a gun up, point it at another person, and shoot.

Shane shook himself from his daydream. He thought about the past few days. The incident at the barn hadn't quenched his thirst for excitement. The incident at the bar provided him with just enough of a thrill to make him realize how much he missed the feeling. _No, this is wrong_, Shane thought to himself. He surveyed the farm. If it hadn't been the end of the world he would have thought that it was actually a nice place. As his eyes scanned past the barn he thought he saw something move. The chance of a walker making it that far into the farm was slim, but he could take no chances. Shane grabbed an axe from the nearby tool shed and made his way down the hill to the barn. Rick came running up at that moment. "I thought I saw something too", Rick informed Shane.

"How'd you know that's why I came down here?"

"You're holding an axe, and last I checked we weren't in any need of firewood."

Shane looked at the axe and realized that it would have been very obvious that he had been on a mission to kill whatever trespasser had invaded the sanctuary of the farm. He looked up at his friend. The friend who had been his best friend through his entire life, the good and the bad, but his relationship with Rick had just been thrown in a blender when the walkers came. Shane knew that he would have never slept with Lori had Rick still been alive. He would never consciously hurt his friend like that. _My friend that is still wearing that damn hat_, he thought. Rick Grimes was an interesting man for sure, and his love of that hat was the piece de resistance of his quirks.

Rick stared at his friend who was just staring into the distance, "So... should we go in?"

Shane shook himself from yet another daydream, "Yeah, what's the worst that could be in there?" They walked into the barn, to find exactly what the worst could be. They walked in on a very drunk, and very naked Hershel. The old man was sitting on the ground in the barn with a half drank bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. With the other hand, he was quite vigorously masturbating.

"Jesus, Hershel! Where did you get that booze?", shouted Shane.

"Ma secret stash...", slurred their very inebriated landlord.

"Ok Hershel, give me that bottle and lets get some clothes on you.", Rick tried to reason with the old man.

"No!", Hershel shouted as he threw the bottle against a wall not far from where they were standing. "You city folk just come in here to my farm and think that you can just take over because it's the end of the world. Well you can't control me. This is my property and I will do as I please." With that Hershel turned to the ladder behind him and climbed into the hay loft about the main barn.

"Shit", cursed Rick, "Well, we can't just leave the old fool up there."

The Sheriff and Shane climbed the ladder after the old man. As they reached the top yet another disturbing image of Hershel was before them. This time Hershel was laying in a pile of hay holding a Polaroid picture once again going to town on his aging member. Shane took the picture from Hershel and he looked at it with Rick. The two looked in shock. At a very alive, very naked Otis, doing exactly what Hershel was doing at that moment.

"Boys, you just don't understand. Otis was more to me than just a friend. He was the only person that could help me forget if just for a moment that my wife was gone. He helped me through this hell of a world. He was more than just the farm hand you thought of him as. And the walkers in this barn were more than just our stash of sick people waiting to be healed. They were our audience every night."

Rick and Shane were in shock. It was going to take them a while to process that whole thing. Just a few minutes ago they had thought of Hershel as a very conservative old man. Now apparently he had a gay lover and the two of them had some very strange views on exhibitionism.

Hershel reached beneath the hay and pulled out a shotgun. As he pointed it at the Rick and Shane he slurred, "Now it's your fault that he's gone and you are damn well going to replace him. Or I will shoot you where you stand."

"Hershel. You want us... to have sex with you?", asked the sheriff in disbelief.

"Naw, I'm too tired for that. But if you boys would get on your knees and help me out, I would be greatly obliged.", with that Hershel pumped the shotgun showing that he was intending on shooting the two. Shane was the first to get on his knees.

"Are you really doing this?", asked Rick.

"It's not like we really have a choice is it?" asked Shane. Hershel lowered the gun but kept it in his hands just in case. "Here goes nothing." Shane opened his mouth and took in Hershel's aging cock.

"Oh yeah just like that"

Rick looked at his friend that was currently performing fellatio on the old man. There was something about this situation that was making Rick feel different too. He felt his pants tighten in the crotch area. _There is no way that this is happening. _He thought.

"Suck my balls bitch!", Hershel shouted at Rick. So Rick leaned forward and took in Hershel's balls as Shane was performing what looked like a very experienced blow job. The longer that Rick sucked Hershel's balls the more turned on he became until he couldn't handle it any longer. While keeping Hershel's testicles gently in his mouth moving them left to right, Rick reached down and unzipped his pants, he pulled the down the best he could and took out his own dick and started working on that with his free hand. Shane looked down at Rick's throbbing cock and grabbed it with his own hand. Rick moaned as his friend touched his dick.

"I'm almost there boys, just... a bit... there!" Shane could feel the change in Hershel's dick as it prepared to come. "THERE!" Shane's mouth was filled with the man juice of the old man. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at each other as Hershel collapsed into the hay. Shane was still holding Rick's dick and still had a mouth full of come. They came together in a kiss of passion that neither of them had experienced in years. Shane let the semen into Rick's mouth as they both enjoyed it. Their tongue's danced around each other's mouths and they moaned in ecstasy. Shane worked his way to Rick's neck. His fingers unbuttoned the shirt that Rick was wearing and felt what was beneath. Shane's fingers teased his friend's nipples pinching them ever so slightly. His mouth made it down to one of the nipples where he started swirling his tongue around the areola of the other man. Further down he adventured. Until he found what he was looking for. Shane took his second cock of the day into his mouth. This one was different than Hershel's. It was young and firm. Rick pushed Shane away for a moment as he repositioned himself. Now in the 69 position Rick began to undo Shane's pants as Shane was busy sucking his dick. Rick pulled down his friends boxers and the sight that sprung before him was definitely a surprise. Rick had always known that Shane was well endowed. They joked about it at the precinct that he was an anaconda, But Rick had never seen Shane hard before. Rick took in as much of Shane as he could. The two of them worked in unison working the other closer and closer to an orgasm. Rick shot into Shane's mouth which caused Shane to almost go over the edge. He swallowed Rick's juice and pushed him away.

_Shane wanted to feel that excitement, that heat in his hand as he shot the gun. He wanted to kill again. Not just killing a walker, but an actual human being. He wanted to hold a gun up, point it at another person, and shoot. _

The excitement in Shane was building. He was now standing as Rick was on his knees. "I'm gonna come!" Shouted Shane.

Rick removed the dick from his mouth just in time for Shane to point his dick at him, and shoot his man juice all over his body.

The two collapsed onto the hay. Shane's head rested on Rick's chest. Rick's feeling to want to kill was gone. He no longer needed that excitement. He had found his own.

Hershel sat up from where he was laying. "You know, now that I think about it, I think I could go for a little fucking right now", he said as he held up three condoms. "You can thank the local pharmacy for stocking up on Viagra before the walkers came" Shane and Rick laughed as they slid on their rubbers, for what they were sure would be a very good day of many good days yet to come.


End file.
